Learning To Believe
by Spirit Ella
Summary: How did Melody learn the song "Believe"? This is the journey to the Diamond Castle told in her PoV
1. Chapter 1

I went inside the room to find Dori and Phaedra playing their instruments and singing. Their song was really nice, though I had never heard it... it was probably one of those they had written long time before, or maybe one they had invented in that moment. However, when I opened the door, they immediately looked up at me and stood up.

"Welcome, Melody" I always knew Dori didn't like to say many words, but she surprised me that time. She made me sit on Lydia's place, because she wasn't there, and looked at me with a smile. "We were about to call you, but you came before we did. That's good."

"Why did you make me sit in here?" I asked. I didn't really like all that mystery, it seemed like something really bad was going to happen. Then, another question came to my mind "What was that song you were singing?"

And when I realized why I was there, I wished I didn't go there in the first place. I stayed there for three hours, writing the lyrics of that song, which was called _"Believe"_, and listening to Dori and Phaedra playing it with their instruments. It seemed almost a magical song, and it had really wonderful words, but I'll never stay in a room for hours and learn a song anymore in my whole life; it was too difficult, I was about to fall asleep. Luckily I had a notebook and a pencil, so I drew my whistle on the paper when I finished to write the lyrics.

That night, I couldn't sleep: I wondered why they made me learn a song in so little time, probably something bad was going to happen and they couldn't do anything else...

The answer to my question arrived the next morning. I woke up and went downstairs to say good morning to the three Muses of Music, but they weren't there; I looked outside the window and saw Dori and Phaedra flying away onto their winged horses... where they went, I didn't know. What I noticed was that the Diamond Castle was slowly fading, and that I had only a few minutes for going out of it.

I saw the towers of the castle disappear from outside, the bridge that connected the island to the trees with it. I didn't know what was happening, but I didn't like it. I looked behind me because I heard a noise, but there was nothing. I waited and waited there for many hours, without eating anthing, and the dark replaced the light. I surely fell asleep for a few hours, and when I woke up, it was midnight. I stood up and walked inside the trees, three different voices coming to my ears. I immediately recognized Phaedra's voice, then Lydia's and Dori's. I ran in the direction their voices came from, and when I saw them, I hid behind a tree. There were the three Muses, but also a flying serpent that I had never seen before.

"The Diamond Castle isn't only yours, Lydia" Dori said "Music is something that everyone should have"

"It's true, you can't keep it for yourself." Phaedra added "We'll forgive you if you'll change your mind"

Lydia smiled evily and took her flute, then began to play a scary melody with it. Dori and Phaedra looked around them, scared and confused. I saw them becoming of green marble, both at the same time. I gasped and ran quickly, not wanting Lydia to see me, but I heard her order to her flying serpent to catch me

"Get her, Slyder! Get her immediately!" the serpent began to chase me, I ran, my legs were that fast only because of fear. Unfortunately, that "Slyder" could fly... I continued to ran, then saw an old woman sleeping on the ground under a tent, a mirror near her. I had an idea: I took my whistle and played a quick melody, I felt my body fade and become mist, and when I opened my eyes again, I was inside the mirror. I looked onto the ground in there for my whistle, but it wasn't there... then, it struck me: I had forgotten it outside!

I couldn't go out from the mirror without my magic; I heard Slyder walking outside my new prison and breaking my whistle under his paw. I couldn't scream, so I just sat and silently began to cry.

_(Tell me what do you think, pretty please! Hope you liked it.)_


	2. Chapter 2

That old woman carried me in that mirror for many days, probably even a month, and one day, I heard two other voices talking... two girls. One of them offered her lunch to the old woman, and she told them to take one of her "treasures"; I felt myself being lifted from the ground by a hand, but I couldn't see who did.

After maybe an hour, I heard two wonderful voices singing a beautiful song, that talked about a special friendship that should never end. I ended up singing too, but those two female voices stopped... probably they realized they weren't alone; they sang a part of the chorus again and I found myself singing the end of it alone.

"This is weird." one of the two voices said. After that, I heard them beginning to sing the same part of the song again, and I decided to show up. I front of me there were two girls, probably a few years older than me. One had deep blue eyes and blonde hair, the other one's eyes were between blue and green, and she had brown hair.

I was amazed by their voices. "Sing the chorus again!" I asked "Please! It's beautiful!"

The blonde girl smiled "Uh, sure. And you have a beautiful voice."

A compliment from an unknown person. I really liked that. However, I made a mistake: I said too much, so I disappeared; well, I couldn't do anything else: they asked me the reason why I was in that mirror. I couldn't tell them why, I didn't want other people to have the same fate as Dori and Phaedra. Though, those two girls didn't give up so easily, and they began to sing another song to make me reappear; first, I didn't want to show up again, but then I started to like that song and decided to sing it with them.

Those two girls had really nice names: the blonde one was called Liana and the brunette one Alexa. They asked me if I could sing to them a song I liked, so I started singing "Believe", since that was the only song that came to my mind that moment... though, I didn't know that Lydia could find me by just hearing me singing. Slyder had the power to do that, so he found us. Liana and Alexa didn't let him take me, though I still feel so sorry for what happened that evening. After we hid in the forest to escape from Slyder, when we went back we found the cottage where my two new friends lived in ashes. Liana and Alexa were so sad, they had lost everything: food, their beds, their guitars... though they refused to accuse me, even if I was the only one to blame, actually.

"The key? For what?" Alexa asked me after I mentioned the key of the castle where I lived

"The Diamond Castle." I answered

"A... diamond castle?" Liana seemed confused, and Alexa too. So I began to tell my story to them. When I finished speaking, they decided to help me find the Diamond Castle.

"It's the three of us, Melody." Liana said

"Really? The three of us?" I couldn't believe it. They had really become my friends! "I really like that."

Liana, that was holding my mirror with me inside, and Alexa stood up and took their baskets. They started walking, carrying me. Many hours passed, and they asked me many other things about the story of the Muses of Music and the Diamond Castle. I answered all their questions until morning, when we arrived to the Valley of Flowers.

I remember playing there as a child when I lived in the village with my older sister Mina. I really don't know where she is now, probably she left the country after she got engaged. I was playing in the garden of our home when the three Muses had found me and decided to take me as apprentice. They talked to Mina and she agreed to let me go. She was heartbroken to see her younger sister leave, but I was so excited to become a Muse, I had read many books about them and the idea of spending time with three of them fascinated me.

Going back to my journey with Liana and Alexa... well, in the Valley of Flowers we found two adorable puppies, that my two friends called Sparkles and Lily. After we decided to take them with us, we arrived at the village.

Liana and Alexa were starving, but they didn't have money to pay. As we reached the place from where a smell of roasted chicken came, an angry man came out of the inn. I, Liana and Alexa immediately figured out that he was the owner of the place. He was angry with two musicians, that had probably forgotten they had to play their instruments at the inn that evening.

Liana had an idea and convinced the innkeeper to let her and Alexa sing, so they could've had some food and water. Edgar, that was the man's name, agreed and let them inside; I was hiding in Liana's basket, so I couldn't see anything of what was happening outside. I just heard Liana and Alexa gasp, and loud screams and noises of angry people.

My two friends their baskets on the ground, Alexa opened Liana's one and made me see what was going on. They started to sing a beautiful song about the Diamond Castle and about _me_, so they made me sing too. After their performance, Liana and Alexa sat to a table and ate roasted chicken and mashed potatoes. Well, they _tried_ to eat, actually...

I recognized the sound of two guitars playing and I immediately realized we had company. Two male voices began to sing a song to my two friends. From the words of that song, I figured out those two guys must've been fascinated by Liana and Alexa...

The song was kinda like this:

_"Two maidens we're stealing_

_A gig from two kind men_

_Whose sing was magic_

_They were both so handsome_

_One girl fair and pretty... _(Surely that guy was referring to Liana)

_And one a dark beauty... _(The other guy sang this, and he obviously meant Alexa with these words)

_One wearing orange_

_And one... _(One of them said something after this, but I didn't hear it...)

_Hear the song you belong_

_With lads like us_

_Hear the song you belong, you belong, you belong..._

_With lads like us"_

When they finished the song, I had been already able to look outside Liana's basket, so I saw who had sung that song: there were two guys, surely of Liana and Alexa's same age, or maybe a bit older than them... they were twins, and they gazed at the girls with admiration. I thought they were indeed good looking, and I wondered what would Liana and Alexa say after their song.

_(A/N: And... well, I bet you already know what chapter 3 will be out, right? ...Just so you know, I think Jeremy and Ian are amazing, and the song "Double Vision" makes me laugh like a fool... it's just so unusual for being a Barbie movie song! Okay, after this... review, pretty please? Chapter 3 will be up... gah, I don't know when! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!)_


	3. Chapter 3

_I know, I haven't been updating this for quite a lot, but not I have the right inspiration to write the missing chapters! They might be a little too rushed, but after all I have no intention to write everything that was said in the movie... eh, too long work. I'm lazy, y'know? Moreover, I kinda find it useless... and don't forget this is in Mel's point of view!_

* * *

><p>These girls never stopped surprising me! They didn't only ignore those two lads's praises, they even left the inn without even saying 'Goodbye' or 'Thanks for everything'... not even to that Edgar; but, well, I guess that was because they to help me save the Muses as soon as possible. I must've scared them to death when I told them the world would've only be made of shadows and sorrow if Lydia had won. Uh, I do feel guilty for that a little bit.<p>

We found ourselves in the woods and the sky had become of a scary shade of violet, luckily we kept on talking about the inn, the song they had sung and the handsome twins and we all actually ignored we had reached a part of the woods that looked like some sort of a cemetery... the only things missing were tombstones and graves here and there.

"Too cute for their own good...!" Liana chuckled at the memory of the guys called Jeremy and Ian; Alexa nodded in approval. Then, my blonde friend looked at her puppy worriedly whining, his head that came our of her basket frenetically turning to left and right. He sensed something was wrong. Liana and Alexa were about to leave the creepy woods. Too bad someone had been faster than us at making decisions.

"SLYDER!" my two friends screamed as Lydia's flying serpent appeared in front of them, and they turned around

"Lydia!" Alexa screamed, and her and Liana just stood still in front of the only one who could be blamed of the whole mess. She hadn't changed much from that night in the forest... she only wore some more red gems on her wrists.

"So, you know my name! I wonder who could've told you...!"

"Leave them alone!" I yelled at her from my mirror, Liana pushing the object nearer to Lydia.

The traitor Muse scoffed and threw away the mirror Liana had used to trick her flying serpent back at the cottage "Not much to fool Slyder, I see...!" that said, she made a few steps toward me and my friends "Give me the mirror!" she demanded to Liana. Seeing she didn't obey or speak she decided to repeat her order "The mirror. Now!"

This time, Alexa took a deep breath and replied to her, stepping closer to Liana "I don't think so!"

However, her answer didn't make Lydia change her mind; sure, we were united, but she had her magical flute. So she took it and I recognized the melody every Muse used to hypnotize people. I screamed, afraid to see my two only friends becoming Lydia's servants in only a few seconds and me failing my mission. Though surprisingly, the spell didn't work on my friends, and as Lydia stepped closer to Liana once more asking for my mirror, she quickly withdrew her arm behind her long pink skirt and bravely lifted her chin

"Never!"

Lydia gasped, dumbstruck by her magic not working on the girls "How did you-"

"Run, Alexa! Run!" Liana called, and my friends took off running around, searching for a way out of the wood, but as they realized it was no use, they both just ran together to another direction, further into the woods and chased by Slyder. All that running caused my prison to jump up and down in Liana's basket and I ended up hitting my head hard on the glass of the mirror and fell unconscious.

The last thing I heard was the neigh of two horses; when I finally opened my eyes again, I felt a little dizzy but around me everything was wonderfully silent.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4 shall be up as soon as possible! No kidding this time!<em>

_Your Spirit Ella_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh, I am an AWFUL person. Sorry for the late update, but too much stuff happened these months and I've been sort of busy with those other things to write. I had even lost my inspiration. ...how terrible is that?_

* * *

><p>Our saviours had been Ian and Jeremy. I can't even explain how <em>happy <em>I was when I heard their voices again. Though, apart from that, I kept being really worried about Slyder and Lydia chasing us, so I spoke, unable to contain my anxiety

"Is he gone? Is anybody hurt?"

Liana pulled me out of her basket and the other three of them gathered around her to look at me inside the mirror. That's when I asked them how they escaped Lydia's magic, and both Liana and Alexa didn't know that.

Looking very, very confused, one of the twins (I don't remember if it was Jeremy or Ian) spoke for both of them and started asking for explaination of the whole mess we had gotten ourselves into. After they learned about everything, they surprisingly didn't run away and instead they decided to come with us... of course they didn't actually say a thing like _'Okay, we'll help you.'_, they just made it obvious by the loving glances they were giving to my two friends.

We all fell asleep after a half hour, except for Jeremy, who kept watching Liana sleeping with my mirror beside her; she held it until she surrendered to her tiredness, then her grip on the precious object gradually turned into a open hand resting on it, and I watched her slowly close her eyes and snort once more at the handsome young man staring at her.

The next morning, we reached the Grand River. That's where I showed my friends a picture of the Seven Stones, and I was glad to hear that Jeremy and Ian could bring us there.

The Seven Stones is an area really near to the Diamond Castle. When they would've passed those ancient and big rocks, they would've reached a hidden part of the forest that offered a wonderful view of the lake. That's where Liana and Alexa would've had to sing the song they had learned on our way to the Valley of Flowers to make the Muses' castle appear. _That_ was the key, it wasn't an object like Lydia thought. It was the song I had written down and learned by heart the day before Lydia turned Dori and Phaedra into statues and I got trapped inside the mirror.

When Sparkles and Lily jumped out of my friends' baskets and both Liana and Alexa ran to look for them, I heard a horrible voice and I understood we were in front of a troll, who promised to set the guys (who had been trapped somewhere after they distracted him for making him release the two puppies) free if they had found the right answer to his riddle, the one Ian and Jeremy hadn't been able to find.

They even asked me the answer, but in the end they found it themselves, and a rainbow bridge started appearing right behind the three of us. Liana put me again in her basket and I heard her and Alexa walking towards the bridge, leaving both guys and troll behind. The troll was cursing himself out loud for having let them cross, and Ian and Jeremy were desperate because they couldn't follow us to wherever we were heading to.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4 is finally published! My God, I so missed writing Barbie fanfics! Thanks for reading, for reviewing, for following... and for having a neverending patience!<em>

_Your Spirit Ella_


	5. Chapter 5

_I guess this will be the final chapter. I can't even say how sorry I am for having kept this in progress for years, but I've gone through difficult times so that's why. I still hope someone will read the ending._

* * *

><p>I was so proud of Liana and Alexa. They had learned my song in record time and I felt so happy every time they sang it with me. It was like that song could make me communicate with poor Dori and Phaedra, still marble statues in Lydia's dark cave. In the previous days, I had woken up sometimes after having dreamed of my two teachers being pushed in the greenish lava by the evil third Muse, tears in my eyes and a panicked scream making me lose my voice.<p>

The house Liana and Alexa stopped in was beautiful, and I never would have thought such perfection could lead to a rather bad turn of the events. My friends argued, and Liana left Alexa alone in there, taking me with her. But she missed her brunette friend more than she wanted to admit, and I was about to comfort her and convince her to go back when Slyder grabbed her and rushed to where Lydia was waiting for us.

Unfortunately, Alexa's fate hadn't been better. Without her necklace on, she was under Lydia's spell. My eyes glimmered for the sadness as I had to say the only thing I pledged to never tell my enemy. And Lydia, with a satisfied smile, flew to the Seven Stones.

I made Lydia waste enough time for Liana and Alexa to come and find me. Little holes, rocks, diamonds, I just had to use my imagination. She fell for that, and she also thought my friends would be dumb enough to be hypnotized by her flute.

But that's when I had to face the hardest decision of my life.

Lydia grabbed my mirror and threatened to break it on a rock if she wouldn't have gotten her flute back. I could never let Liana and Alexa lose, I wanted to be brave, I wanted to do something clever without having to worry about something I would have left out of place.

So I took a deep breath and I did what seemed right in that moment. I tightened my fists in front of me and broke the mirror glass into a thousand pieces.

**-The End-**

* * *

><p><em>We all know the story doesn't end like this. Though I hope you have enjoyed this last part.<em>

_Your Spirit Ella_


End file.
